El mensaje
by OscuridadSilencio
Summary: ¿Que sentirías al encontrar esa persona que te complementa si ni siquiera intentarlo? ¿Que harías si esa persona te corresponde pero también quiere a alguien mas? Saber que todo comenzó con un sencillo mensaje y una historia complicada donde no solo él y tu son parte de ella...
1. El mensaje

Saber que todo comenzó con un sencillo mensaje- Kagome sonrió tristemente mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas con amargura- como pude quererte- susurro nuevamente mientras trataba que su llanto parara.

¡Que aburrido!- menciona con cansancio mientras se estiraba, detestaba que los maestros dejaran tanta tarea, miro su computadora, esperando que las respuestas y la inspiración aparecieran para seguir con su martirio y le permitiera terminar pronto- mmm… Quien será- sin prisa alguna toma su teléfono al escucharlo vibrar-

"Hola Kagome"- miro en su pantalla

"Hola"- contesto con simpleza al ver que no tenía registrado el numero

"¿Cómo estás?"- miro al instante-

"bien, y tú?"- respondió sin ser tan formal

"bien, que haces?"- leyó nuevamente esperando recordar quien era

"finjo hacer tarea, por cierto quién eres? Es que no tengo tu numero registrado- envió el mensaje esperando una respuesta

"soy tu conciencia, estoy orgulloso de ti por lo de la tarea"- rio al ver el mensaje

"mi conciencia? Y donde estabas cuando más te necesitaba"-

"de vacaciones, y pagas mal por eso no pude regresar a tiempo"

"tenía que pagarle a mi conciencia? Me dirás quien eres?"- sonrió olvidando completamente su tarea

"claro ser tu guía no es fácil, y no te diré hasta que te vea en la universidad"- miro atenta la respuesta en su celular- bueno al menos es de universidad- mención para sí misma tratando de recordar a quien le había dado su número-

"bueno, aunque me es difícil obedecer a mi conciencia cuando es un total desconocido"- envió nuevamente el mensaje

"tu tranquila, la paciencia recompensa"- miro nuevamente su teléfono prestando total atención al desconocido

"bueno, pero más te vale que me diga pronto"- respondió tratando de recordar en que parte había escuchado esa frase- donde…- se mordió el dedo índice mientras repasaba sus semanas para poder recordar el rostro de su querida "conciencia"

/ flash back/

Amigos y compañeros de clases salían de la universidad rumbo a la casa de Miroku, habían salido temprano de clases, así que, la idea era reunirse y tomar un poco para convivir.

Sango- menciona Kagome tranquila a su amiga, mientras seguían a todos rumbo a la casa de del pelinegro

¿Qué pasa Kagome?- pregunta la castaña

¿Te quedaras hasta tarde?- pregunta curiosa ya que no quería regresar sola a casa

No sé, si está bien el ambiente me iré hasta último momento- respondió tratando de animar a su amiga ya que tenía tiempo sin salir con sus amigos

Vamos Kagome debes quedarte más tiempo, no siempre hay tiempo libre- le menciono a su mejor amiga-

Creo que tienes razón- dijo Kagome dejándose convencer- pero somos pocos- mira a su amiga tratando de poner una excusa indecisa apresar de haber accedido

Algunos fueron a comprar algunas cosas- responde Eri entrometiéndose en la conversación con naturalidad- al parecer faltara más alcohol de lo que previmos-

Kagome y Sango sonrieron por la respuesta de la chica- está bien- dijeron al unísono para después ver como Rin y Kikyo se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, y como era costumbre todos se esparcían y socializaban con todos mientras caminaban por las calles.

Kagome se encontraba platicando con Rin cuando una cabellera plateada pasaba rápidamente por un costado suyo para tratar de asustar a su amigo Miroku el cual se encontraba a unos pasos delante de ellas, aunque eso no lo pudo adivinar en el momento- Inuyasha- menciona lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan y notaran al recién llegado, Inuyasha giro hacia ella mostrando una mueca de irritación por su imprudencia haciendo sentir mal a la pelinegra- perdón- se disculpa a penada, tenía poco de tratar al peli plata sí que no era precisamente un amigo, pero tenía sabía que cuando él estaba, sus hormonas no podían estar en calma.

Sintió como Rin le jalaba del brazo con preocupación- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta debido a la actitud de la menor-

Es que llego Inuyasha…. Esto es un problema- susurra para que solo Kagome escuchara

¿Por qué?- pregunta sin entender mucho la reacción de la chica

Es que hace poco nos enteramos que quiere declararse a Kikyo- menciona un tanto nerviosa-

Y que tiene de malo- baja la mirada ocultando su decepción

Es que Kikyo solo lo ve como un amigo, no lo quiere y no sabe cómo decirle- escucho de la pequeña Rin

Entonces que le diga- Kagome responde simple

Aún no sabe cómo decirlo, y no quiero que le diga que sí, solo porque no quiere lastimarlo, pero ya hable con ella para que lo pensara- Kagome escucho atenta lo que pasaba- pues a ver qué pasa- menciona la menor aun preocupada porque su amiga cometiera un error

Al llegar a la casa de Miroku subieron por las escaleras hasta la terraza donde estarían ahí reunidos. Todo comenzó normal, cada uno de los que se encontraban en la terraza tuvo que tomar un caballito de tequila para comenzar la fiesta, era como un rito de iniciación a la fiesta.

Horas después Kagome iba por su quinto vaso de whisky sonreía y conversaba con la mayoría de sus compañeros comentando anécdotas y tonterías entre las borracheras pasadas, y como olvidar la peores vergüenzas que le había hecho pasar el alcohol, tomo el licor de su vaso de golpe, miro a sus compañeros sonriendo para poder alejarse un poco, necesitaba tomar más alcohol, busco las botellas con la mirada hasta que encontró una de tequila cerca de un chico el cual reconocía a la perfección, parecía estaba luchando con un trozo de papel, era una escena muy cómica.

¿Tratas de hacer un cubo?- pregunto la pelinegra al verlo batallar

Algo así- respondió sin quitar la mirada del papel rojo y verde que tenía en las manos

Puedo ayudar si gustas-mira sus manos atenta

No, la paciencia recompensa- indica mientras seguía batallando-

¿Seguro? Estoy convencida que el cubo no va así- ríe al ver como seguía peleando con los trozos de papel doblando

Seguro, además no es un cubo- responde con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras su mirada seguía fija en lo que tenía en las manos

Bueno, entonces ¿qué es?- su rostro reflejaba curiosidad debido que apostaría eso sería un cubo

Ya veras, solo debo girarlo- hace una mencion mientras el manojo de papel que tenía en las manos se convertía en una rosa muy bonita, Kagome sonrió con diversión y un poco de asombro debido a su equivocación

Entonces tanto problema para eso- seguía con su sonrisa mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Inuyasha

Si- respondió de forma simple- ya ¿Cuántos llevas?- pregunta el ojidorado a la pequeña castaña a su lado-

Es el tercero, pero aún me siento cuerda- mintió mirando su vaso vacío- ¿por qué tanta molestia con la rosa?- articulo ya sabiendo la respuesta, y como no, Kikyo era bonita y muy amable con todos, ¿Por qué no quererla? Sabía que la rosa era para ella. Miro a Inuyasha escondiendo sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía.

Solo quería hacerla- menciona con un tono muy típico de él, relajado, sereno pero sobre todo transmitiendo su buen humor. Estaba a punto de responder algo pero Kikyo se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa reflejando un poco su estado de ebriedad-

Hola- saludo tratando de ver lo que hacíamos- Kagome ¿te iras temprano?- mira a su amiga esperando respuesta

Puede ser, depende ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntas?- Kagome comprendiendo al instante el porqué de su pregunta, esperaba que no la dejara sola con Inuyasha

Me agrada la idea, así ya no, nos vamos solas- su voz denotaba felicidad después escuchar la voz de la chica y sobre todo al escuchar la respuesta tan deseada

Entonces nos iremos juntos- menciona feliz Inuyasha autoinvitandose

Creo que si- termina por decir Kagome-

Kikyo después de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga Kagome y más tranquila de que no la dejaría sola se disponía a retirarse de la vista de aquellas dos personas.

Toma- Inuyasha de forma inesperada le entrega la flor de papel que había hecho a Kikyo y observado por Kagome, Kikyo tomo la flor

Qué bonita- toma la flor sorprendida ya que no era común ver una flor de papel de ese tipo, mientras la veía uno del movimiento de sus dedos deshizo la flor sin intención-

Era bonita- menciona con un tono sarcástico, Kagome sin ánimos debido a lo estúpida y descuidad que solía ser su amiga

Inuyasha miro como su esfuerzo terminaba con facilidad- deja la vuelvo hacer- le indica a Kikyo fingiendo enojo- ya que la deshiciste

Perdón no era mi intención- se disculpa un poco afligida por su estado de ebriedad

No te apures, solo deshiciste una flor que hice con mucho esfuerzo- mención burlón ocultando su toque de tristeza. Tomo los papeles que con anterioridad fueron la bonita flor que tanto había sorprendido a las dos chicas- aquí tienes, y esta vez cuídala- indica con desgano.

Kikyo tomo la flor guardándola en su mochila, Kagome quiso golpearla mentalmente por su tontera, la flor volvería a desbaratarse en aquella mochila, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y sin decir nada volvió a ver a Inuyasha mientras se serbia el tequila por el cual había ido- entonces ¿no era para nadie?- le indica con burla mientras daba un trago a su vaso

Solo es un pequeño detalle, nada con importancia- sonríe mostrando su sonrisa sin pena, Kagome solo correspondió la sonrisa- sí, aja- indica con burla nuevamente-

Enserio, ¿no me crees?- pregunta mirándola a los ojos, algo que dejo estática a la azabache, los ojos de Inuyasha la dejaban sin habla, le encantaba su mirada, era profunda y apacible.

Eres un tonto- pensó la azabache cuando siguió mirando los ojos de peli plata- entonces ¿no has tomado?- lo mira curiosa tratando de cambiar la mirada del contrario

Inuyasha tomo su vaso el cual se encontraba en el piso a lado de su pierna derecha- llevo cinco- muestra su vaso simple y relajado sin muestra de estar ni si quiera mareado.

Que vil borracho- se burla con tranquilidad

No, solo disfruto de la vida- sonríe mirándola de forma coqueta

Si, claro- responde sacando su teléfono para ver la hora, eran las 9:00 pm, creo que era hora de irse o no alcanzarían camión- al menos que…- pensó por unos momentos, no quería irse tan rápido, al menos no cuando estaba hablando tan tranquilamente con Inuyasha.

Kikyo volvía a acercárseles- Kagome ¿nos vamos a las 9:30?- pregunta ya que ella también se encontraba relajada y divertida en la reunión

Te parece si mejor le hablo a mi padre para que pase por nosotros, no creo que haya problema- indica sin pensar mucho en la idea, solo quería quedarse más tiempo a lado él.

No ¿sería mucha molestia?- indica algo apenada ya que la madre de Kagome la había recogido en muchas de las reuniones en las cuales coincidían en asistir ella y su hija.

No hay problema así nos quedamos más tiempo los tres- mira a Inuyasha con tranquilidad-

Yo opino que hay que esperar a nuestra mamá- menciona en broma refiriéndose a la madre de Kagome- ¿enserio vendrá por nosotros?- pregunta un poco desconfiado-

Estoy segura- sonríe, Kagome le comenzó a explicar al peli plata que su madre era muy comprensiva y como se llevaban.

Inuyasha saco su teléfono con una sonrisa arqueando la ceja y mirando a Kagome- ¿Cuál es tu número?

Kagome no sabía si sonreír o solo pasar su número de forma tranquila- es 55 14 29 54 66- dicta esperando ver cómo es que Inuyasha guardaría su número

Kagome la pasiva- se burla de la azabache mostrándole que eral lo que escribía en el teléfono

Pasiva tus ideas- indica fingiendo molestia

Está bien, Kagome la ¿activa?- se corrige el peli plata

Mucho mejor- le mira triunfante y de forma altanera con una sonrisa en el rostro

Después de eso Inuyasha y Kagome platicaban de cosas banales y divertidas, en realidad sus conversaciones no tenían un lado profundo solo el hecho de tenerse de compañía, y coquetearse mutuamente, algo que siempre hacían desde que se veían en reuniones, parecía común en su punto de vista y algo sin importancia, pero las personas no lo veían así, parecía una pareja de novios pasando el rato de la forma más simple que había. Llego la hora de irse, los tres se dispusieron a salir de la casa de Miroku sin despedirse, al fin y acabo dudaron que les prestaran atención debido a que todos estaban en lo suyo.

/ End Flash Back/

¿Inuyasha?- Kagome se preguntó aun sin poder creer lo que sus memorias le decían


	2. la invitacion

Hola, les ofrezco una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir la continuación, aquí esta y espero que les guste, mi idea es hacer la historia un poco extensa asi que es solo es el comienzo y aún falta muchas complicaciones en la historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si hice modificaciones en sus personalidades

Espero que les guste!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Inuyasha?- Kagome se preguntó aun sin poder creer lo que sus memorias le decían- será él…- se sentía intrigada pero al mismo tiempo un poco desconcertada ya que no podía creer que él mismo Inuyasha le estuviese mandando un mensaje- parezco un adolescente- golpea su frente con levedad regañando su actitud tan infantil, a pesar de tener 21 años no daba crédito a su acción- esto… puedo preguntarle- pensó en Kikyo ya que ella seguro conocía el teléfono de Inuyasha, fueron compañeros en preparatoria si no recordaba mal- pero..- dudo por unos momento al sentirse como traidora. Suspiro profundamente liberando su estrés, se acercó a su computadora para poder entrar a Facebook y mandar un mensaje a Kikyo, no podía esperar confirmar que fuese él-

Hola- envió el sencillo saludo a su compañera- Kikyo puedo preguntarte algo, no es nada importante solo tengo curiosidad- vuelve a enviar esta vez una explicación, no quería ser la loca que acosara a Inuyasha. Mordió la yema de su pulgar con un poco de impaciencia, Kikyo no estaba conectada así que no sabía si le respondería pronto- Kagome concéntrate debes hacer tarea- se regaña mientras da un giro en su silla decidida en iniciar su trabajo y mirando el reloj- las 12:30 am, es tarde- se deprime un poco al no haber hecho nada, el teléfono volvió a vibrar captando toda la atención de la pelinegra nuevamente.

Ya estas muerta?- leyó con diversión

No, que te hace pensar esa barbaridad- escribe colocando una giño en señal de estar ofendida

Que me has dejado de responder- llego su respuesta de forma inmediata

Pues es que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con extraños- se sentía relajada hablando con aquel posible Inuyasha

Ya te dije no soy un desconocido- miro la respuesta mientras llegaba otra rápidamente- soy tu conciencia así que respétame

Bueno, pero eres una conciencia sin nombre y cara- "teclea" su iPhone con rapidez

Soy guapo, obvio, soy médico…- ríe al ver lo escrito como "respuesta"

Al parecer mi conciencia es sencilla- escribe con sarcasmo, arquea la ceja para seguir escribiendo- algo más que deba saber para poder adivinar quién eres?- envía rápidamente

Soy médico, guapo y culón…. Creo que es todo. Alguna idea?- sonríe por su poco elocuente descripción, pero algo le acercaba mas en saber que era el, no conocía mucho médicos así que debía serlo ¿no?

Su atención se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su laptop, era una respuesta, movió el mouse de su computadora, odiaba el táctil así que días anteriores había comprado un ratón inalámbrico, sonrió al ver lo que esperaba-

Hola Kagome- leyó la respuesta de su amiga- por supuesto, pero para que lo necesitas?- no pudo evitar poner un semblante de horror debido a que no sabía cómo explicarle lo que pasaba- su número es 55 13 50 20 82-

No es nada Kikyo, es solo que alguien me manda mensajes y quería saber quién es así que estoy averiguando jajaja- rezo para que esa respuesta fuese suficiente

Ooooh y es el?- observa atenta ¿PORQUE TIENE QUE PREGUNTAR TANTO? Pensó con preocupación

Si – escribió sin mucho detalle

Enserio? Y que te dice? Habla de mí? Te ha dicho algo?- la ataco de preguntas- es que te debo de contar todo lo que paso después de la fiesta- mira el giño triste que le envía Kikyo sin saber que hacer

En realidad no me ha dicho nada, solo hablamos de incoherencias- escribía con la verdad ¿cierto? No le estaba mintiendo a su amiga- soy una zorra- susurro afligida por todo lo que estaba pasando en tan solo unas horas

Ah… bueno, que estés bien, mañana te cuento- fue lo último que leyó de su "amiga"

Hasta mañana- tecleo en su computadora sin saber que hacer- no ha pasado nada- se dice así misma, alegrándose mucho de que no compartiera habitación- no has hecho nada el solo te envía mensajes y tu respondes, eso hacen los amigos- después de decir aquello recordó que estaba hablando con Inuyasha- Demonios- tomo su teléfono nuevamente para poder ver lo que le había escrito.

Porque tan callada? Alguna idea?- no lo descubriría tan rápido parecía divertido seguirle el juego

Claro, ya sé quién eres, no soy tonta- sonrió por su respuesta

Así? Y quién soy?-

Eres Panaberto Pecopón, quien más…- invento el nombre, parecía gracioso y era más entretenido que decirle fulanito- Panaberto Pecopón? – Pensó- por qué demonios habré pensado eso- susurro para su persona

Casi…. pero no, aunque, que nombre tan peculiar- leyó lo que Inuyasha le escribía

Pues pareces ser un Panaberto Pecopón- trato de seguir jugando

Enserio yo me veo con rostro de otra cosa- observo la respuesta

Pues no creo, o dime a que tienes nombre?- tal vez con eso le diría

Pues de otro nombre-

Eso era frustrante, siguió escribiendo- Bueno, pero dame crédito Inuyasha casi le atino- escribió al fin el nombre, estaba cansada del juego, al enviar su respuesta sintió arrepentimiento- ¡IDIOTA! Después de eso ya no hablara, no debiste haber dicho su nombre- pego su frente contra el frio cristal de su escritorio-

Le has quitado la diversión al juego, sabes? – sintió como su alma volvía a su cuerpo ¡respondió!, antes de seguir respondiendo guardo el número de Inuyasha como Panaberto Pecopón,

Está bien, pero para la próxima no adivines tan pronto, bruja! Tenías que ser mujer- sonrió divertida por la contestación del chico "mujer=sexto sentido" según el peliplata, y a lo que Kagome denominaba "sentido común"

Es que tuve que consultar a través de la computadora para saber- confeso

Que no usan bolas de cristal las brujas?- frunce un poco el ceño por leer "bruja"

No, eso ya está pasado, en el sindicato de magia y hechicería decidimos que eran muy poco prácticas como las escobas así que la cambiamos por una laptop

Bruja! Quémenla!- ríe ligeramente

Tonto! Que no tienes tarea?- "tarea" creo que era momento de concentrarse para hacerla

Sí, pero en un rato más la termino-

Claro, igual yo- mintió

Enserio?- que ingenuo pensó

No, ni cerca estoy de eso- lloro mentalmente, era verdad

Tus maestros están locos, tenían que ser químicos-

Que tienes en contra de nosotros?- pregunto con diversión

Que están locos- afirmo junto a un guiño

Así fue toda la noche mientras trataba de hacer la tarea, la tarea avanzaba lento pero la conversación con Inuyasha seguía, a pesar de ser las 5 am parecía que fuese temprano, aquel hombre con largos cabellos platinados era una perfecta "distracción".

Kagome no podía evitar sentirse feliz por estar "hablando" con él- tengo sueño- dijo entre un bostezo, miro su habitación estaba oscura y su cama le llamaba para poder descansar un poco- aun no termino- se lamentó por unos segundos haber hablado con el ojidorado, ahora no conseguía terminar sus deberes, siguió observando su habitación para terminar en aquella hoja blanca sobre su escritorio que debía ser su tarea terminada- mañana la terminare- apago la lámpara la cual había logrado aluzar toda la habitación de forma exitosa, camino hasta su cama mientras se quitaba los pantalones de mezclilla, se sentía mejor durmiendo en bragas y camiseta que en pijama. Se metió en la cama, tomo su teléfono para observar el último mensaje que había llegado de Inuyasha

Ya terminaste la tarea?- leyó varias veces

No, la terminare mañana antes de irme a la escuela- contesto por fin sintiendo su cuerpo cansado

Quieres que te ayude?- respondió al instante-

Está bien puedo sola, solo que un desconsiderado me distrae mucho- escribe sin pensar con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro

Pues pégale por distraerte- miro con diversión la respuesta dejando escapar una risita

Cuando te vea te pego entonces- Kagome se sentía feliz por seguir con la conversación a altas horas de la noche-

Yo soy el desconsiderado?-

Claro, quien más estaría despierto a estas horas- le envió al peliplata su respuesta

Pues tu…- respondió al instante

Pero yo no puedo ser ese desconsiderado- aclaro mientras sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, y así fue, después de enviar esa respuesta Kagome cayó en brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta dejando a su cuerpo descansar de un día agotador.

Al día siguiente Kagome luchaba por salir entre las cobijas de su cama, una difícil batalla la cual iba perdiendo la chica sin esfuerzo alguno.

¡Kagome hija!- grito su madre de tras de la puerta de su habitación- ¡ya levántate! ¡Son las nueve!- volvió a gritar su madre

Al escuchar esto la pelinegra salto de su cama con suma rapidez- ¡DEMONIOS!- grito alarmada debido a que no había terminado la tarea, tomo su ropa rápidamente para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha matutina esperando que eso la despertara-

Se bañó, seco, vistió y arreglo lo más rápido que podía, tomo su celular para ver la hora y abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida, había dejado a Inuyasha hablando solo en la noche, leyó todos los mensajes que le había dejado.

Eres químico estás loca, no creo en imposibles- observo la primera línea- ya moriste?... me has dejado solito- seguido de un guiño llorón, lo cual le pareció muy gracioso- que poco aguantas….. Dejas sola a tu conciencia…. Desconsiderada- seguido de muchos más guiños llorones provocando una risa de su parte

Me quede dormida, creo que es normal ya estoy cansada…. Exijo vacaciones- envió su respuesta para sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio y seguir con su trabajo-

A poco? No lo note… yo también quiero vacaciones- escucho su teléfono sorprendida de lo rápida de su contestación

Bueno que más querías, es que "alguien" me desvelo- escribió para volver a su tarea, como era posible que no terminara esa pequeñez de tarea

Ese "alguien" se siente ofendido por ti-

Bueno dile a ese "alguien" que me debe una salida por que solo así lo perdono- responde como una sencilla broma

Espero que no te retractes- leyó esa simple respuesta ¿era enserio? Le pidió una cita a Inuyasha ¿Cuándo empezó a tener esa confianza?

Yo nunca me arrepiento- respondió rápidamente para terminar por fin la tarea- todo para esto- se queja en voz alta- todo por hablar con el- pensó para después ver la hora 12:00 pm- demonios llegare tarde si no me apuro- empaco todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila; cuadernos, lápices, colores, plumas, tablas, etc.

Salió de su habitación con su mochila hasta el comedor donde solo tomo un pan tostado- Kagome ¿no comerás?- pregunto su madre preocupada

No mamá, llegare tarde si no me apresuro- salió con rapidez de su casa con la comida en la boca, tomo su bicicleta para no perder el tiempo.

Una vez en la universidad Kagome decidió caminar lento, ya no había problema en llegar muy tarde, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase comenzara, saco su teléfono del bolcillo del pantalón para confirmar la hora, pero, solo pudo poner atención al mensaje de cierto ojidorado.

Y que haces?- observo la pregunta que el peliplata le hacia

Estoy llegando a la universidad, y tu?- escribió con felicidad

Entrare de guardia, así que si no contesto es porque no quiero o estoy ocupado- leyó el mensaje sin saber que decir

Claro, yo estaré clase- respondió sin saber que más poner

Está bien te estaré hablando en cuanto pueda- seguido de un guiño sonriente

Iras a la fiesta que va hacer Rin en su casa?- pregunto ansiosa

No creo, estaré trabajando- su respuesta le entristeció en cierta forma- además no se en donde viva Rin

Pues pregunta- envió su respuesta

Pues te estoy preguntando- obvio su respuesta

Pues no sé dónde viva, si no, ya te hubiera dicho- explico Kagome

Está bien, veré si puedo llegar, aunque salgo hasta mañana de la guardia- respondió seguido de un guiño triste

Pero quería ser médico- se burló la pelinegra

A mucha honra, guapo y culón también… no lo olvides, te hablo luego tengo que trabajar- se despidió el ojidorado

Está bien, hasta luego- se despidió por el momento con una sonrisa en la boca

La escuela en la tarde era de la misma forma, las clases eran agotadoras, lo único que le reconfortaba es que Sango y muchos de sus amigos estaban con ella para darle vida a los días de estudio y por supuesto también a los días de diversión-

Kagome ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sango un poco preocupada debido a que Kagome no despegaba su vista el teléfono

No, no es nada- sonrió con tranquilidad mientras miraba a su amiga

A mí no me engañas- menciono Sango frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Por qué miras tanto el teléfono?

No es nada, solo espero un mensaje- respondió sin mucho detalle

¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién? – pregunto su amiga muy intrigada

Si te digo no me creerás- advirtió a la castaña, Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro y responder a la pregunta de Sango- de Inuyasha

Ya se habían tardado- respondió sorprendiendo a la castaña

¿Tardado?- pregunto sin comprender- explícate- pidió

Es que todos observábamos como se han comportado desde que se conocen- sonríe su amiga de forma divertida- ¿olvidaste el San Valentín pasado?

No- susurro Kagome sin comprender- fue la primera vez que le hable a Inuyasha

Pues para ser la primera vez que se veían parecían más que amigos- sostuvo su sonrisa más que satisfecha dejando a la pelinegra silenciosa y pensativa-


	3. Recuerdos

Hola chicas, mujeres, niñas O.O bueno en realidad esta pequeño comentario es para presentarme un poco más, ya que solo subo la historia y eso, pero también me gustaría saber sus opinión, mi idea es que más adelante haya LEMON! Pero también quiero ver su opinión, sé que ahora no parece tanto un INUxKAG pero lo es, lo juro (OwO)/….

Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les agrada y ver que más les agrada, sé que cambie mucho las personalidades de los personajes, pero no quiero hacer el típico fic en donde Kikyo es la villana y decide arruinar a Kagome a toda costa y demás... También quiero que Kagome no sea tan santa, ¿Quién en esta vida es tan buena? (~o~) Así que también hará de las suyas….

Por último y no menos importante gracias a las que me han escrito, y me gusta que les agrade la historia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Pues para ser la primera vez que se veían parecían más que amigos- sostuvo su sonrisa más que satisfecha dejando a la pelinegra silenciosa y pensativa-

/ Flash back/

Habían terminado las clases y por fin el esperado viernes había llegado, para muchos era el inicio de un fin de semana cualquiera, pero, para otros era un viernes más especial "el día de los enamorados", aunque para muchos otros que no tenían pareja solo significaba una cosa otra razón para festejar. Y como buenos universitarios, ellos no serían la excepción se encontraban en un bar cerca de la universidad, vaya que habían muchos por la zona al igual que lugares para comer. Miroku, Sango, Hojo, Rin, Kikyo, Inuyasha y Kagome, se encontraban reunidos en su bar preferido "Shikon no Tama", habían pedido una yarda de cerveza para todos, tres litros serian buen inicio.

Todos reían y disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, aunque, cierto peli plata estaba un poco serio debido a que a la única que conocía era a Kikyo, la cual se encontraba con Rin escogiendo que canciones elegir para que la rockola reprodujera.

Con tanta seriedad hasta pensaría que estas mudo- le hablo Kagome tratando de romper el hielo con su vecino

Solo disfruto esto lento- levanta un poco su tarro de cerveza

Y no puedes disfrutarla con un poco de platica- sonríe de forma divertida y notablemente alegre por el alcohol en su sangre

Pues lo estoy haciendo en estos instantes- se acerca a la pelinegra para poder seguir hablando mientras la música comenzaba a sonar-

Claro, entonces hay que conocernos- propuso tomando más de su bebida- ¿en qué carrera estas?

Medicina- respondió simple- ¿no se nota?- pregunta fingiendo superioridad

Pues…. En realidad no, ¿Qué debería notar con exactitud?- pregunta siguiendo el juego

Lo guapo que soy- responde con egocentrismo

Y sencillo- menciona automáticamente

Por supuesto, también viene en el paquete- sonríe

Kagome ríe a carcajada limpia, tal vez no le parecería divertido en circunstancias normales pero estaba ebria, que más lógica necesitaba. Inuyasha seguía platicando con Kagome, a simple vista parecían amigos de mucho tiempo. Sango sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga riendo con el "desconocido".

/ End Flashback/

Solo le hice un poco de platica, estaba serio y Kikyo lo había abandonado para estar con Rin- se excusó la pelinegra, a su pensar era válido, socializar era necesario para los humanos, Inuyasha y ella solo eran amigos, una amistad que se dio por casualidad como la mayoría.

Claro… - Sango arrastro la palabra dando a entender que ni Kaede selo creería- y por eso cada vez que se ven y cuando te trato de quitar de su lado el me reclama diciendo por que le quito al "amor de su vida" – la última palabra la menciona en forma burlona con las manos unidas como si estuviese rezando-

No exageres Sango, solo lo dice porque está bromeando- menciona Kagome con una sonrisa tratando de no hacerse ánimos

Si tú lo dices Kagome- menciona la castaña no muy convencida de lo dicho, ya que juraría que en una de las ocasiones pasadas Inuyasha le gruño por "secuestrar" a Kagome-

Creo que es hora de que entremos a clases- le menciona aun sin borrar esa sonrisa característica de Kagome

¿Entrar? Kagome estamos en la hora libre- menciona su amiga con diversión y burla, como era posible que Kagome se perdiese en las horas del día con tan solo un mensaje o al menos eso pensaba Sango-

¡Oh! Es verdad- menciona apenada- en ese caso vamos a comer, creo que tengo hambre-

El día pasó igual que los demás entre clases y risas, solo había algo diferente, Kagome se encontraba escribiendo en el teléfono solo para poder responder los mensajes que le enviaba Inuyasha cada momento libre en el que coincidían. Después de terminar las horas de clases, Kagome se dirigía a su casa de forma tranquila, así que se encamino a la parada el autobús.

Tenía los audífonos puestos mientras sentía que su teléfono vibraba en señal de haber llegado un nuevo mensaje cada cierto minuto, se proponía a contestar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y giro su cuerpo para ver quién era.

Hola Kikyo- miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa quitando sus audífonos para guardarlos- creí que ya te habías ido-

Pues se ha tardado el autobús, así que no he podido irme- le indica con la misma tranquilidad pero con una sonrisa tenue-

¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto debido a que no habían tenido tiempo de conversar en todo el día-

Pues… más o menos- menciona con una mueca reflejando un poco de decepción

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto imaginando cual era la razón, a veces Kagome se preguntaba por qué debía hacer tanta conjeturas correctas y aun así cometer errores estúpidos.

Es que el viernes que salimos de la reunión en la casa de Miroku. Inuyasha se me declaro- le contesta con un tono de desagrado-

¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto, a su parecer lo mejor sería no dar su opinión y solo escucharla-

Que no me gusta, yo solo lo veo como un amigo-

Entonces ¿por qué no le dices eso?- miro a su amiga y también la calle esperando que su autobús no se fuera sin ellas-

Se lo dije, pero fue todo un drama- Kikyo comenzó a contar la historia de forma detallada indicándole a Kagome que no subieran al autobús y le contaría todo.

/ Flashback/

Habían salido de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie, bajaron las escaleras para salir de la casa y dirigirse donde la madre de Kagome los esperaba.

Creí que tu papá nos vendría a buscar- menciono Kikyo a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado

Bueno ese era el plan principal pero él está de viaje así que vendrá mi madre- le contesta sonriendo mientras seguían caminando-

Inuyasha ¿que no tenías motocicleta? – Volvió a formular otra pregunta Kikyo-

Pues si… "TENIA"… tiempo pasado- menciona tranquilo- pero tuve un accidente con ella hace dos semanas, así que tomo el autobús hasta tener el auto-

Entonces tenemos quien nos lleve para ese entonces- menciona con diversión Kagome

Depende… ¿qué me darás a cambio? – le pregunta a Kagome con una sonrisa coqueta

Pues tengo diez centavos y un chicle en mi bolso- se burla del peli plata-

Se escucha tentador- finge meditar la propuesta

Ahí está mi madre- apunta a la camioneta plateada la cual los esperaba en la parada del autobús

Los tres subieron a la camioneta saludando a la madre de Kagome, mientras le indicaban a la Sr. Higurashi donde sería bueno que los dejara, con una sonrisa amable la madre de Kagome los llevo a su destino.

Seguros que quieren que los dejemos aquí- pregunta debido a que la casa de Kikyo quedaba a unas cuantas calles más-

Si- respondió Kikyo- es que entrar por donde está mi casa es muy complicado y más será salir, además ya no estoy lejos y es muy seguro-

Y tu Inuyasha- mira al peli plata

Está bien Kag, mi casa está lejos así que solo tomo el autobús que pasa aquí y me deja directo-

Pero ¿no es muy tarde?- le mira con preocupación

No, voy a buena hora- le mira con una sonrisa que solo el ojidorado podría dar- estaré bien- la tranquilizo-

En ese caso, hasta luego chicos- cerró la puerta y se alejaron del lugar esperando a que llegaran con bien.

Bueno Kikyo te acompaño a tu casa- menciona con tranquilidad

Está bien, yo puedo ir sola- responde tratando de evitar que Inuyasha se le declarara-

No importa así estaré tranquilo- le mira tratando de que viera que no desistiría

Pero ya es tarde y tienes que tomar el autobús- menciona para tratar de librarse de él

Tranquila, le dije a Sesshomaru que pasara por mí, así que llegara en un rato y tengo tiempo para acompañarte-

Está bien- menciona Kikyo rendida comenzando a caminar hacia su casa mientras era seguida por Inuyasha

Entonces… ¿te gusto la flor que hice? – pregunto con tranquilidad

Esta muy bonita ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacerla? – trato de seguir la conversación lo mejor que pudo

Pues fue algo que aprendí en preescolar- menciona con tranquilidad

Que buena escuela en ese caso, yo soy torpe con mis manos- bromea

No hablaras enserio, eres excelente dibujando y pintando-

No tanto, solo son unos garabatos- menciona sonrojada

Debe ser una broma, para mi eres la persona más talentosa y bonita que he conocido- la alaga esperando a que su oportunidad llegara

Gra…gracias- dice apenada

Kikyo, bueno yo… tú… sabes, me gustas- le dijo con nerviosismo el peli plata

Inuyasha… yo…- no sabía que responder debido a que el pánico la había invadido

No digas nada, solo escúchame… en verdad me gustas desde la preparatoria, pero hasta este día tengo el valor de decírtelo y en verdad me gustaría que tu… bueno que nosotros fuésemos algo más que amigos- se detuvo mirando la casa de Kikyo dejando escapar un suspiro- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¿No te gustaba Kagome?- pregunta lo primero que se le viene a la mente, claro que no le gustaba si hace días ella se había enterado que Inuyasha se le quería declarar, pero porque ese día cuando estaba un poco pasada de copas-

No- menciona confundido por la respuesta en forma de pregunta de la pelinegra que tenía enfrente- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – no se quedaría con la duda

Es que pues parece- respondió sin más- tengo que entrar a mi casa

Espera Kikyo, en serio me gustas, al menos dime que lo pensaras- le mira suplicante-

Inu, es que no hay nada que pensar, solo te veo como un amigo- menciona a punto de llorar- solo no lo hagas más difícil- menciono para entrar a su casa- seguiremos siento amigos ¿verdad?- se detuvo para preguntarle antes de retirarse definitivamente-

Si, seguiremos como siempre- menciona para también irse del lugar hacia donde Sesshomaru estaría esperándolo para ir devuelta a casa.

/End Flashback /

Pues no fue tan dramático- menciona después de escuchar el relato de Kikyo

Es que no lo viviste- indica con desanimo

Pero quedaron como amigos- le responde

El problema es que no hemos vuelto a hablar desde esa noche- mira a Kagome- ¿te ha dicho algo de mí?

En realidad no – menciona con naturalidad- es que en realidad no hablamos de nada, solo bromeamos-

¿Enserio?- mira hacia abajo un poco decepcionada

Esa cara me suena a que ya te arrepentiste- menciona de forma intuitiva

La verdad es que si, no sé, es que me siento extraña, lo extraño-

Kikyo solo ha pasado cuatro días desde esa noche, no crees que estas exagerando o solo sea culpa por romperle el corazón- Kagome trataba de mantenerse alejada de todo eso, pero a veces se le iban las palabras, al menos más de la cuenta-

Pues no sé, es que no se si siento algo por él, pero quiero verlo- le menciona a su amiga-

Entonces por qué no consideras darle un poco de tiempo para aclarar un poco tu mente, si sientes algo por el entonces pensaras en una forma para decírselo, pero si no sientes nada no lo lastimaras más de lo que debe ser-

Creo que tienes razón, pero ciento como si fuese la persona más vil del mundo- le mira con mortificación

Creo que siempre será así, al menos cuando rechazas a una persona que consideras un buen amigo-

/ POV´S KAGOME /

Como podría ser tan desconsiderada esta mujer- pensé en esos momentos- Kikyo creo que es mejor irnos, llevamos esperando el autobús hora y media, bueno dejándolo pasar- sonreí, creo que no era necesario que la regañara, digo, al fin y al cabo son asuntos de Inuyasha y Kikyo, pero como dejar que esta niña confundida lo lastimara, mi mente era solo un lio en ese instante-

Tienes razón, creo que es hora de irnos- miro como el autobús se acercaba al igual que yo y subimos.

El camino fue sencillo y menos confuso para mí, ya que solo platicamos de la universidad y las materias, trate de hacer que se relajara, estaba consciente de que Inuyasha empezaba a agradarme más de la cuenta, pero no me interpondría en el camino de ella e Inuyasha si su destino era estar juntos-

Llegue a mi casa al poco rato, deje mis cosas en mi alcoba y mire mi teléfono al fin- pero que…- mire la pantalla de mi iPhone con los ojos realmente abiertos- 37 mensajes de reclamación de Inuyasha- no pude evitar sonreír, así que comencé a escribirle.

Creo que me extrañaste- envié el sencillo mensaje

No- respondió simple

Estás enojado porque no conteste?-

No- volvió a escribir

Entonces por qué me escribes solo no?- espere unos minutos a que el contestara pero nada- creo que si estás enojado, bueno te dejo para que te calmes gruñón – dejo el teléfono con decepción-

Nooo, espera… es solo que no avisas que me dejaras colgado- tome el teléfono rápidamente al sentirlo vibrar y leí su explicación

Perdón, es que salí de la universidad y deje el teléfono en la mochila- le mentí-

Está bien te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

No lo hare, eres peor que mi padre sabias?-

Solo te cuido porque soy tu conciencia-

Solo por eso? Bueno pero te daré entonces un fin de semana libre porque Sango y yo pensamos en irnos de fiesta en la avenida Sengoku-

Que iremos a la avenida Sengoku cuándo?- leí su auto invitación

Al terminar los exámenes finales-

Para eso faltan aún 3 semanas –

Lo sé pero como no llegaremos a nuestras casas por eso lo estamos viendo con anticipación, rentaremos un cuarto en algún hotel cerca y seguiremos con la fiesta ahí-

Entonces rentaremos cuarto, me parece bien, dime cuando se hará y llegare-

Y a ti quien te invito?- respondí con diversión, no podía creer que Inuyasha quería salir conmigo, bueno con nosotras.

Debo de cuidarte obvio- sonreí por su contestación de forma tonta y enamorada ¿Por qué Inuyasha debía ser tan lindo.

/ End Flashback /


End file.
